the_lost_wizarding_citiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Savannah Aspenwood
'''Savannah Aspenwood '''is a 15-year-old witch who lives constantly moving between the Wizarding world and the Lost Cities, or Atlantis to be exact. She is in Gryffindor House and has a Phoenix Feather wand. She manifested as a Polyglot and Hydrokinetic exactly three years after she started to move to the Lost Cities, at age 14. She is currently in level five at Foxfire. Her close friends either call her V or Sav. She is also a Seeker in Quidditch. Backstory Savannah has to move between the Wizarding World and Atlantis because her dad is an Auror and her mom is an Emissary. She used to permanently live in the Wizarding World, but then her family moved to the Lost Cities after her mom got a job as an Emissary. She and her brother Keegan do not really enjoy moving so much but at least they move every month to the same place so they get to see their friends from both worlds. She prefers the Lost Cities because she fits in better there with her abilities. She does switch between Foxfire and Hogwarts but enjoys Foxfire much more than Hogwarts. She prefers Foxfire because she is not the only one in the school with an ability, and she has more friends in the Lost Cities. Savannah got her letter for Hogwarts eight months after she had turned 11, and she jumped with joy at the news. She had always wanted to go to Hogwarts to learn spells, defend herself from the dark arts, and learn about the care for wizarding plants and animals. When the Sorting Hat was placed on Savannah's head it was puzzled. She had traits for each one of the houses, but she did favor Gryffindor over the others because that was her dad's house. She ended up getting into Gryffindor and she beamed at that. In her level two of Hogwarts, she got the news that her mom is secretly an elf and that she got the job of Emissary for the Council. Her ability is an Empath. When Savannah got this news she became heartbroken and she felt heartbroken that she would have to leave her friends in the Wizarding World. Then she found out she would have to constantly move between worlds. Her brother took the news even worse than she did and he did not talk to their mom for two weeks. She adjusted to her life constantly moving and became really close with her friends in the Lost Cities, closer than her friends in the Wizarding World. She showed her friends her wand and owl. Then she manifested as a Hydrokinetic and Polygot on the same day. On the day she manifested she freaked out and sent an entire pond of water up into the air. Then she understood the goblins gossip. She got so overwhelmed she fainted. Her parents supported her greatly and continued to feed her large portions of Mallowmelt and Ripplefluffs. Personality Savannah is very brave and would do anything for her friends and family. She is also very intelligent and works extremely hard at school and at everything else she does. She is loyal to everyone she becomes aquatinted with and is very likable. She is an ambivert with extroverted tendencies. Even though she works really hard at school in a good way, she does try WAY too hard to fit in in the Wizarding World with her abilities. She also feels like she has to do everything perfectly and puts herself down when she doesn't. Family: Mom: Savannah's mom, Cecelia Aspenwood, is an Emissary for the Council in the Lost Cities. She supports Savannah with her schoolwork and helps her with moving so much. She is strict on her children to follow the rules and not rebel against them. Dad: Savannah's dad, Mason Aspenwood, is an Auror for the Ministry of Magic in the Wizarding World. He also supports Savannah with her schoolwork, but doesn't understand why moving constantly is so hard. He is easier going than Cecelia, but he gets very strict with her Quidditch playing. Brother: Savannah's brother, Keegan Aspenwood, is 2 years older than Savannah and they have a very close relationship. He is the only one who understands how hard it is to manage moving so much, schoolwork, Quidditch and social life. He is in the house Ravenclaw and plays in the Chaser position on his Quidditch team. Friends TBD Relationship TBD = Category:Approved Characters Category:Roleplay Characters